A New Life
by FallingEchos
Summary: Cassie Moore has everything she has ever wanted accepted for a tribal secret that is tarring her apart and when she gets marked her life starts all over again as Violet Song. Can she keep this one together or will it fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own House of Night. I do not own any of the caricatures excepted for Cassie "Violet Song" Moore**

Chapter 1

It was dark out. The moon was out. It was full. The stars were burning bight. I was in the woods with James, my boyfriend. I was in a black and purple dress something that people probably wore in the early 1900's. We were dancing.

"Cassie?" James asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Please?" James begged.

"No" I said firmly.

I did not want to do what he wanted me to. My parents and his parents would kill us literally. They are all big supporters of the People of the Faith. That is one reason. Another reason I did not want to is because I am not a slut.

"Cassie Moore!" Someone shouted.

I looked at James face.

"Who was that?" He asked me.

"I don't know but we should go." I said.

I stared to run. James was right behind me. We keep running. I watch as the trees were flying by. Then I was flying though the air. I landed on the ground. James stopped to help me up.

"Keep running." I said. "Don't protest. Just keep going ok. I will be fine"

He knew as well as I did not something was coming after us or well… me. He stood there for a few seconds but then he ran. I laid on the ground for a little. My legs hurt. I never have been a runner. Make that I never have been an athlete.

"Cassie Moore! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth; Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at The House of Night!"

I rolled over to see a tracker standing a few yards away from me. He lifted one of his fingers and pointed it at my forehead. Then I felt an unbelievable pain coming from my head.

Then it hit me. I had just been marked. Crap! I closed my eyes. I felt my cheeks getting wet. I was crying.

'Get up' I thought. 'Go home and face your parents then you have to go to the House of Night so you don't die.'

I stood up. I was a little wobbly on my feet. I stood for a few moments so I could see strait. I saw the lights from a house. It was best friend Amanda's house. She lives right next to me. Well I geese it's she used to live right next to me…

I ran right passed her house. I knew that I was crying harder. After I passed her house I started to cough. Maybe I wouldn't make it to the House of Night maybe I will just die. My parents would like it that way. I started to cough harder. To hard.

My gut was telling me to just get to the house of night and let my parent's thing what they want to think. They would probably be a sleep anyways. If I would just sneak into the house and then grab my car keys then I would be of. They would probably think that I ran away.

I ran up the front steps and used my key to get into the house. I walked in the house and there was my mum.

"Cassie what are you doing out so late?" She asked.

"I was out walking." I said.

My mum looked me in the eyes then hers when wide.

"You… you got marked." She couched out.

"Yes." I whispered. "Please don't tell dad. Please don't tell any one, Especially James." I cried.

My mum looked at me for a few seconds. "Fine. What shoud I tell them?"

Tell them… tell them that… tell them that I ran away." I cried. I was about to say that i died but how would my mum really know that.

"Ok Cassie. Now get your car keys and go before your dad wakes up ok."

"Ok" I said as I ran to go get my car keys. I could barely see anything though the tears that filled my eyes. I picked up my Ferrari F430 car keys and ran to the door.

"Here Cassie" my mum handed me a little black purse. "There is $200 in it and a GPS"

"Thank you" I gave her a hug but then I stared to cough again.

"You better go" My mum said.

"Good-bye I love you" I said and that was the last time that i will ever see my mum again.

I ran out to my Black Ferrari F430. I got in to the drivers side and put it into gear and then I speed out of the neighborhood. I looked at the clock on my dashboard it said 2:55 A.M. I started to laugh but then it turned into coughing.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Cassie ran away. No. I will not believe that. But what if it is true. She could of but why would she leave me. Why? I should have never left her in the forest. But now she is gone and I will never see her again.

Never feel her silky soft black hair that when down to her waist. And I will never get to look into her beautiful deep blue eyes.

I will never get to see her again.

Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I got to The House of Night in Tulsa it was 3:30 A.M. I stepped out of my Black Ferrari F430. I probably looked like a real Vampyre. I was still wearing the black dress.

"Welcome to the House of Night Cassie Moore." A voice said to me.

I turned to see a short woman with long black hair and green eyes.

"I am Alice the High Priestess" The woman said sweetly. "Will you please come with me?"

What choice did I have I had to go. I sighed. "Ok"

I followed her to some room. The room was not that big but it was big enough to be a bedroom. The walls were black and they were covered with pitchers and paintings of the moon and some other people, but there was one painting that looked every familiar to me.

There was a beautiful woman in this painting. She had long black hair. She looked very motherly and welcoming. I knew then why it looked so familiar to me. It looked like my sister Sophia except her hair was not as long.

"Are you ok Cassie?" Alice asked softly.

After she asked her question I noted that I was crying. I quickly whipped the tears away with the back of my hand.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"You can't lie to a Vampyre Cassie" Alice said softly.

Carp. Well there goes all the practice I had on my parents. I decided to tell her the truth.

"That picture over there just reminded me of my sister Sophia. She killed her self about a year ago." I said. Then I started to cry again. "It was all my fault that she died."

It's true. I tolled her that our parents did not like her and that the only reason that they still kept her was because we were people of the faith. I should of not but I did. That night she when and graded one of the gun's that my father had and she shot herself.

After that I build a barrier around myself. I never tolled anyone about it, no one. And the worst part about it all is that she was my twin.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter is so sort but i though it was a good place to end. Pleases review! Tell me what you think, and tell me some ideas if you have any... **

**-FallingEchos **


End file.
